The City of Fiery Souls
by drillgirl13
Summary: Twenty years after the fight with Johnathan, we are put into the story of Keira, Alexandria, Maxwell, and Samantha. They must fight demons, fallen angels, and Downworlders to save the future race and protect the world from the Fallen. Follow the young teens as they become true Shadowhunters and heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**The **_**Mortal Instruments**_** series does not belong to me. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.**

Chapter One

_The Girl Who Ran With Demons_

~20 years after the war with Jonathan Morgenstern

Snowflakes slowly fluttered from the dark sky and stuck to the pavement and grass. A young girl ran through a deserted alley, wearing nothing but a black jean jacket, a white V-neck, black jeans, black combat boots, a hat and gloves. The snow clung to her black clothing and the chill turned her cheeks and nose scarlet red.

She glanced behind her and saw the black and red eyed creatures still chasing after her. She growled and ran out onto the main walkway and collided with someone walking pass the alley.

"Alexandria! Are you alright?" A young boy's voice called.

Alexandria groaned and looked up into the person she collided into but didn't catch a good enough look at the girl before she jumped up and retrieved a knife from her belt. "Ezekiel," She muttered as she turned to the opening of the alley.

"Oh!" A voice boomed from the shadows. "Are you going to fight now, Little Keira?"

"I'm not afraid of you and your bulky goons," Keira growled and crouched into a fighting stance as two demons launched themselves at Keira. She ducked under the first and shoved the knife into the second's chest. The demon collapsed as Keira pulled the knife out and threw it at the first demon and he was reduced to ashes. "Is that all you got?"

The Greater Demon quickly lunged at Keira and wrapped its bony fingers around her neck. "You think you're so strong, Little One? Well, let me break it to you, you're not."

He squeezed her neck and Keira's swiped out and clawed at his wrist. She couldn't escape. Voice echoed around the buildings and the creature growled at the people Keira had earlier run into. His hold on Keira's neck disappeared and so did his presence as he dissolved into the shadows once again.

"You will," the demon hissed. "Give me what I really want or I will destroy you."

Keira used the brick building behind her to get to her feet. She started towards the alley to follow the Greater Demon but then someone yelled for her to freeze and put her hands behind her head. Keira does as she's told and glares at her feet.

"I am Maryse Lightwood and I'm the owner of the New York Institution. We hear that demons were running around with a girl," a woman says. "You'll be coming with us."

Keira nodded and then tensed when an explosion went off in the distance. Her body quivered and she took a foot into the alley.

"Daniel," She whispered and then screamed. "No! Daniel!"

Keira broke off into a sprint towards the explosion. She had to get there. She had let Daniel come with her and now he could be hurt. She risked his life by taking him out.

A young boy of only eight lay on the ground near a ruined building. His brown hair curled around him like a halo. Keira ran towards him and dropped to her knees next to the boy's head. She placed his head on her lap and combed her finger through his hair. "Daniel? Are you ok? Come on. Get up."

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Keira?" He coughed and grinned. "I'm fine"

"Can you walk?" She lifted his shoulders to help him sit.

"Yes," He laughed. "The loud noise of the explosion must have knocked me out."

Keira smirked. "Okay. That a boy! Now let's hurry and get out of here so we can get you checked out."

"Hold it!" Maryse Lightwood yelled as they caught up with Keira. "You are suspected of dealing with demons and are under arrested until further notice!"

Keira grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and pulled him against her. "Close your eyes and hold on tight," She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Wait! Keira. I don't think this is a -"

"_Ignis Onerariis!_" Keira yelled, her eyes snapping open and burning bright blue. Fire spread from Keira and Daniel's feet and engulfed them. When the fire distinguished, both Keira and Daniel were gone.

"What did she say?" Alexandria asked Magnus.

He grinned and shook his head in wonder. "_Ignis Onerariis_. It's Latin for 'fire transport'."

"Do you know where she went?" Robert Lightwood asked. "Can you follow her magic trail? Anything?"

"Well I could follow her magic trail _or _I could show you where she went without the extra materials," Magnus shrugged. "It's up to you."

Alec looked at Magnus like he wanted to ask him something but shook his head. "Show us."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my real life parabatai, Ellie. I hope you like my story and the **_**Mortal Instruments **_**does not belong to me.**

Chapter Two

_The Underground Institute _

Maryse Lightwood, her husband, children and their spouses, and her grandchildren descended some small oak stairs as Magnus opened a large steel door at the end of the stairwell.

The steel door opened up into a green field that held stifling glass towers and small log cabins. By each cabin were small gardens of fruit or vegetables encased by small white picket fences.

"We'll have to go to Raphael's Fountain Square before there's a chance of us seeing any life today," Magnus informed.

They silently walked on a wide cobblestone street as Alexandria and Maxwell glanced up at where they thought was only a steel roof, but instead they saw a wide blue sky. "Amazing!" They whispered.

Shortly, they arrived at a crowded market square. All the busy bodies stopped moving and stared at the group of Shadowhunters.

Maryse took a step forward and yelled, "Where is the leader of this group."

A whisper went through the crowd and a young woman of only twenty stepped forward. Her brown hair was braided and she wore her black Shadowhunter gear. "I am Zarah Crane and I am the leader of this institute," She scanned the group and her eyes landed on Magnus. "Magnus Bane? Why have you brought the Shadowhunters of the Clave here?"

"Keira was caught with demons chasing her," Magnus informed and the people around the square once again started whispering. "The Clave Shadowhunters believe she was dealing with demons and she ran instead of accepting her arrest."

Zarah flushed a cherry color and turned her head towards the crowd. "Keira Stephanie Gabriel Herondale!" She screamed.

"Damn!" A group of boys laughed as the young platinum blonde pushed her way through the crowd. "She used both middle names!"

"Shut it!" Keira growled as she used a wet towel to wipe blonde from her hand and then walked up to Zarah. "What could have I possibly done now after just getting back?"

"Did you leave here without informing anyone first," Zarah was fuming. You could almost see the smoke coming from her ears.

The whispering of the crowd had ceased as Keira stood up straight and tensed as she glared and the intruders and Magnus the Traitor. "Yes ma'am."

"And you were accused of dealing with demons and resisted arrest?" Zarah continued to question.

"Yes, but in my defense, there was an explosion and Daniel was…"

"Daniel?! That's how Daniel got hurt!" Zarah exploded.

"Yes," Keira glared at the towel squeezed in her hands. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't know he had followed me and I should have brought him straight home when I found out. But, I had a limited amount of time to get in and out."

Zarah sighed. "You do know you'll have to go with these people. It's the law."

Keira looked up at Zarah wide eyed and then her eyes narrowed. "Of course. I understand the law, Zarah. I understand the law better than anyone!"

"Keira, I didn't mean…"

"The law was the thing that killed Vance," Keira growled. "'The law is hard but it's the law', right?"

Zarah nodded quietly and stared at her feet with regret.

"Whatever," Keira shouldered passed Zarah and held out her wrists to Maryse. Maryse frowned and pulled out some handcuffs that stopped a Downworlder from using their abilities and a Shadowhunter from using their runes.

"You are under arrest under the suspicion of dealing with demons," Maryse informed. "You'll be taken to the Silent City."

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another update! Mortal Instruments does not belong to me! PLEASE review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks of my story!**

Chapter Three

_No Lie Interrogation_

Keira leaned against the gray stone wall to stand. She had grown tired of sitting and began to pace the small jail cell. Maryse Lightwood had never taken off Keira's handcuffs, in fear that Keira would us her ability to teleport and run away.

She stopped when a door up ahead of her and voices started echoing down the halls. Keira smiled. "Finally! Some actual life! I've grown dreary of this dark, dank cell. Oh! Sigh."

Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace and Clary Herondale/Lightwood, Maxwell And Alexandria Lightwood, Samantha Vincent, and the Clave's new Consul stood in front of her jail cell.

"We're here to take you to the meeting place," The Consul said.

"So you needed eight people to do it? Am I that threatening?" Keira smirked.

"Just come along!" The Consul snapped.

**. . .**

Keira stood in front of the council and a few Shadowhunters. Luke Galloway sat under the werewolf banner with his wife Jocelyn on his right and his step daughter, Clary on his left with her husband Jace. The Consul and Maryse sat at the head of the table with the vampire head, Raphael, and the Faerie representative, Merloin, on their left. Magnus Bane and Luke sat on their right. The Seelie Queen sat next to Merloin and the rest of the Shadowhunters that were not yet of age stood against the wall.

"Alec," Maryse called to her son who sat by Magnus. "Get the Mortal Sword!"

Alec stood and handed the Mortal Sword, hilt first, to Keira. Keira took it into her cuffed hand and held the sword with the tip pointed towards the ground.

"What is your name, young girl?" The Consul asked.

"Keira Stephanie Gabriel Herondale," Keira said and rolled her eyes. Everyone here should have known her name by now. After all, half of them had picked her up from the underground institute.

"Who are your parents?"

"Diana Herondale and…" Keira choked on her father's name and her arm started to burn. "Zander Branwell."

The Consul looked up at Keira and raised a brow at her hesitation. "Why do you use your mother's maiden name?"

"She's my mother," Keira glared at her feet. "I'm not related by blood to Zander Branwell."

"The why did you say he was your father?"

"Because you don't need blood to make a family," Keira glared straight at the Council. "I never really met my father."

"Alright," Maryse said and glared at the Consul. The interrogation wasn't personal so Maryse didn't understand the Consul's reason for digging up the girl's past. "Why were you being chased by demons?"

"I was in their territory."

"Why?"

"They had something that belonged to a friend. They stole it."

"Why couldn't your friend retrieve this item?"

"He's dead."

Maryse's head snapped up to look at Keira's face. Her face was blank and betrayed no emotion. "I'm sorry."

"'The law is hard but it's the law'."

"What was this object you wanted?" The Consul continued the questioning without showing any sympathy.

"It was a journal," Keira glanced at the Consul. "It was the only piece of my friend left in this world."

"What was in this journal?"

"How about we get to the questions that have to do with what I'm being accused of?" Keira glared. "Did you summon the demons? No I didn't. The why did the demons show up? I was in their territory and demons don't really like me too much."

"But once you left their territory, why did they follow you?" Maryse jumped into the interrogation before the Consul could speak.

Keira just looked at Maryse and refused to speak. Alexandria clenched her fist and held herself back from launching at Keira. Anyone in the room could tell that Keira was trying to test everyone's limits. It was very clear that she was related to Jace. A true Herondale.

"Answer the question!" The Consul slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

Keira shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but then her face went deathly pale and she dropped the Mortal Sword. Her eyes dilated to a near black and she stumbled forward.

No one could hear and see what Keira was now witnessing. She could hear screaming and the snaps of whips. She could see fire burning behind her spectators and shadows laughing. "Hey Cell Buddy!" A voice called.

"Keira?" Maryse called.

Keira looked straight at her. Sweat started to bead on her forehead. Maryse could clearly tell that Keira could barely stand and when Maryse examined he closely, on Keira's left shoulder was a mark glowing through her tee. It looked like a golden star with black wings on either side of it.

Everyone watched as Keira covered her mouth as she coughed and her hand came away with blood.

"Alec!" Maryse screamed. Everyone jumped to their feet as Keira collapsed as Alec shot out to catch Keira.

The room fell into short silence then exploded into chaos as Keira's world went dark.


End file.
